


In the quiet night, never leave your heart behind

by phantomdieb



Series: Pizza AU [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, backstory time, here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdieb/pseuds/phantomdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa goes out for a walk in the night to get his mind off his crush on his best friend.<br/>What he doesn't know is that this walk will change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the quiet night, never leave your heart behind

The cold air stung in his lungs when he took a deep breath. It was a cold winter's evening and Oikawa was out for a walk. If someone would ask him why he was out this late, he'd say he wanted to keep himself fit but had to get some rest beforehand, thus using his broken knee as a cheap excuse.  
  
But the truth was harsh. At least for him.  
  
There was no way he could tell anyone about his crush on his best friend. It had been hard enough to admit it to himself. All those weeks he had spent trying to tell himself that 'no, it's not a crush. I am not crushing on my best friend. It's just admiration and gratitude because he always stayed by my side.'  
  
In the end his brain had lost this battle against his heart and he didn't stop sighing for almost an entire week by now.  
  
Of course he didn't tell him.  
He'd never tell him.  
Oikawa knew that it wouldn't change anything between them if he did because that was just how Iwaizumi was like, but yet he was still afraid.  
He didn't want to be rejected.  
  
So to get his mind off of his situation and stop sighing he went out for a walk. And while he didn't stop sighing, he, thanks to the cold, at least managed to concentrate on something else than his feelings for his best friend for once.  
  
  
He was about to turn around and walk home when he heard some noises near him. He stopped and looked around, but it was quiet again.  
Probably just an animal that ran past.  
  
Oikawa shook his head and was about to leave when he heard the noise again. He looked around a second time and tried to make out the source. Yet it took him a while to find the bag behind the dumpster. His eyebrows furrowed in anger he carefully took the bag into his lap.  
He muttered a few curses under his breath, hoping that whoever thought that it was okay to throw out unwanted animals like this would step in dog shit every day for the next twelve months the least.  
  
  
Oikawa stopped cursing the next moment.  
  
  
For a moment he thought that he was dreaming. It was no way that this could be reality.  
  
  
Because what he had found in that bag wasn't an animal.  
  
  
It was a baby.  
  
  
The moment the baby lay his eyes upon Oikawa, it started to cry. That got Oikawa to move and he carefully lifted the baby out of the bag and cradled it in his arms. He mentally thanked his sister for teaching him how to handle babies when he rocked it back and forth to calm it down. Oikawa kept trying to calm the baby down after he took off his jacket to wrap the baby in it, because despite it wearing supposingly warm clothes, it was still dressed way too lightly for this cold weather. His eyes darted around in the dark hoping to find someone who looked like he was responsible for this. But aside from the baby he was completely alone.  
  
He didn't think about it twice when he grabbed the bag and, the baby now sleeping in his arms, went back to his apartment.  
  


– 

  
  
Iwaizumi stirred from his sleep when his phone buzzed next to his ear. He had fallen asleep over an essay he had to write and he blinked sleepily at his phone. 3:37am. A groan escaped him. Then he shifted his attention to what woke him up. A message from Oikawa. Of course. Who else would text him at this ungodly hour? With a sigh he opened the message.  
  
3 :3 7 AM   
From:  Oikawa   
'Iwa-chan, please come over. I need your help.'  
  
With a sigh he wrote back.  
  
3:38 AM   
To: Oikawa   
'Go to bed, idiot. Do you even know how late it is?'  
  
He didn't have to wait long for a reply.  
  
3:38 AM  
From: Oikawa   
'Please. It's urgent.'  
  
  
Of course it was. Like that last time when he had called him to come over in the middle of the night just to tell him that he was bored and that it was Iwaizumi's duty to change that.  
  
  
Iwaizumi was about to put his phone on silent so he could lie down and sleep when he got another message from Oikawa.  
  
3:39 AM  
From: Oikawa   
'Please, Hajime. I really need your help this time.'  
  
  
That struck something inside him. Oikawa barely used his first name since he got too attached to that nickname he gave him when they were children. So it had to be something important.  
While putting on his shoes he texted him back.  
  
3:40 AM  
To: Oikawa   
'I'll be there in 20 minutes.'  
  
  
He grabbed his keys and jacket and left.  
  
  
When he finally arrived, the door to Oikawa's apartment was slightly opened for him. Oikawa did that often when he knew that someone was coming over and he'd hop in the shower before or do something else where he wouldn't be able to hear the doorbell so easily. Even if Iwaizumi had told him to stop it and just open the door like a normal person he never listened to him.  
  
  
Iwaizumi closed the door behind him and took off his shoes. It was dark in Oikawa's apartment, but Iwaizumi didn't turn on the lights. He knew where all the furniture was because he knew Oikawa's apartment like his own. Maybe even better.  
  
The only light came from underneath Oikawa's bedroom door and Iwaizumi wanted to call out his name when he heard muffled noises coming from that room.  
  
Noises that painfully sounded like Oikawa was crying.  
  
His heart started to ache. He wouldn't admit it, but whenever Oikawa cried, really cried, it hurt him. A lot.  
He quietly opened the door to Oikawa's room and saw him sitting on his bed, his back to the door. His whole body was shaking and the sobs sounded so painful. What really made him worried was that Oikawa was clutching his chest.  
  
“ Oikawa? ” he spoke softly as not to startle him.  
  
Oikawa turned to him. His eyes were red from crying and the tears still ran down his face.  
What got his attention though was what Oikawa held in his arms.  
Iwaizumi just stared at his best friend.  
  
“ A baby? ”   
  
Oikawa answered with a sob and that pulled Iwaizumi out of his shocked state. He moved to Oikawa's side and sat down next to him.  
The baby was sleeping peacefully in Oikawa's arms, not bothered by the noises around it.  
  
“ What happened? ” Iwaizumi finally asked him.  
  
  
Oikawa wiped his tears away and took a deep breath before he started talking about how he went out for a walk and had suddenly heard noises from behind the dumpster and how he found the bag and thought someone left an animal behind but then found a baby instead.  
  
  
Tears fell from his eyes again.  
  
“ Iwa-chan, someone just left him out there to die! Why would someone do this? Why would someone-? ”   
  
A sob shook his body again and he clutched the little body in his arms a little tighter. He just couldn't get behind why someone would quite literally throw away their child. Left it out in the cold for it to die.  
  
Iwaizumi didn't have an answer for him. There was no reasonable explanation for a crime like this so he just wrapped an arm around Oikawa's shoulder.  
They sat there for about five minutes before Iwaizumi got up.  
  
“ Put on your shoes and your jacket. ”   
  
“ What? ”   
  
“ We gotta take the baby to the hospital. ”   
  
Oikawa sniffed and nodded. While he put on his shoes, Iwaizumi wrapped the baby in a blanket to keep it warm. It lay still in his arms, only the quiet breathing and the rising and falling of its small chest showing that it was still alive. Iwaizumi shuddered at the thought of it stopping. When Oikawa was ready, he took the baby from Iwaizumi's arms so that he could put on his shoes as well.  
  
“ Let's go, ” he said when he was ready.  “ I'll drive. ”   
  
  
When they arrived at the hospital and explained their situation, one of the nurses called the police. Thankfully it didn't take too long for a doctor to come and take a look at the child.  
It was a boy, and according to the doctor he was about 18 months old. Also even though they couldn't tell how long he had been out in the cold, he didn't seem harmed by it or anything. Still they'd like to keep him in the hospital for some time to observe him because he showed signs of being given a sleep-inducing drug.  
  
When the police came a little later, Oikawa explained what had happened and how he had found him and where.  
  
“ What will happen to him? ” he finally asked after answering every question.  
  
“ Well, obviously even if we can find the parents they can't just take him back. We'll have to put him in to an orphanage or a foster family I guess. ”   
  
“ I'll take him. ”   
  
Everyone stared at Oikawa.  
  
“ No offense, but you're still pretty young. Raising a child is hard work. It's a job you have to do 24/7. No 'day off' from it. No partying at night or staying out long. Sudden change of plans if the child gets sick or even just whiny. There's a lot more I could tell you. ” The doctor's eyes were focussed on Oikawa.  
  
“ I know that from my sister. I know it's hard and exhausting. But I also know that it's rewarding and worth it. I don't want him to grow up in an orphanage, feeling unwanted and unloved, because apparently someone decided that he didn't deserve to live and left him out there in the cold to die. I found him there. And I feel like he's my responsibility now. ” Oikawa replied and his voice was serious.  
His decision was set in stone.  
  
“ What about space? He'll need an own room once he grows up. And how do you plan on supporting him? Do you have a job? It's not just physically and emotionally draining, but also financially. ”   
  
“ I  live in an apartment so that's no problem. And I'll get myself a job. Until then I'm sure my parents will support me. My sister can give me her crib as well as clothes and everything else I might need. ”   
  
“ I'll help, too. I can look after him whenever you need me to, ” Iwaizumi added.  
  
The doctor looked at them, since not fully convinced. But in the end he sighed.  
“ It's not my decision, but I'll have to talk to the people making them. I'll tell them about that option of you taking him in. They'll probably reach out to you. Just make sure your apartment is baby proof by then. ”   
  
Oikawa started to smile at him.  
  
“ Thank you. ”   
  


– 

  
  
It was about two weeks later when Oikawa walked into the hospital again. He had visited the little boy every day ever since that night he had found him.  
When Oikawa opened the door, one of the nurses sat there and played with him.  
  
“Look who's there, Tobio.”  
  
Tobio turned around and his face lit up when he saw Oikawa standing there. He got up as quickly as he could and ran into Oikawa's arms.  
  
“Kawa!”  
  
Oikawa was still not quite used to it and almost teared up when he lifted the small boy up in one swift movement.  
  
“Hey there, Tobio. Everything alright?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
Tobio clung to Oikawa and started talking about his day.  
Even if it was still hard after only two weeks, Oikawa noticed that it became easier for him to decipher the baby talk.  
When Tobio was finished, he put his little arms around Oikawa's neck.  
  
“Do you know what we're going to do today?” Oikawa asked the boy.  
  
Tobio shook his head.  
  
“I'm finally gonna take you home.”  
  
He started to jump up and down in Oikawa's arms.  
  
“Home!!”  
  
Oikawa started to laugh and the nurse watching them giggled a bit.  
“So the day has finally come. I'll bring you the forms.” With that, she left the room.  
  
Suddenly, Tobio looked very concentrated. And about a minute later Oikawa knew why.  
  
“Ugh. Guess I'll have to change your diapers before we leave though.”  
  
Tobio giggled and put his tiny hands on Oikawa's face.  
The door opened again and Oikawa expected the nurse to come in but-  
  
“Iwa-tan!!”  
  
Suddenly Tobio wasn't being so still in his arms anymore, but he leaned over and made grabby hands at Iwaizumi, who just laughed and took him from Oikawa.  
  
“Hello to you, too, Tobio. How are you doing?”  
  
“Good!”  
  
“That's great! Are you ready to go home?”  
  
Tobio threw his arms up in the air.  
“YES!”  
  
  
The nurse came in with the forms and Oikawa filled them out. When he scanned it again to see if he had made any mistakes, his eyes got caught on something that made him tear up.  
  
'Oikawa, Tobio'.  
  
He was his son now.  
  
  
Oikawa suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and he quickly wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes before he turned to a concerned-looking Iwaizumi.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
He just gave him the biggest smile in response.  
  


– 

  
  
On their way home, Oikawa looked out of the window of Iwaizumi's car.  
  
“We can never tell him, Iwa-chan. Not until he's much older.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
The rest of their car ride was silent.  
  


– 

  
  
Finally at home, Oikawa and Iwaizumi showed Tobio around the apartment. They watched his reactions when he saw the toys they got him and and laughed when he stood next to that teddy bear they got him which was bigger than him.  
  
When Oikawa noticed that Tobio started to lose his interest, they went back to the living room while Iwaizumi went to the kitchen to prepare some food for them.  
He had managed to put the apron on when suddenly-  
  
“Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan, come quick!”  
  
Iwaizumi hurried back to the living room. Oikawa sat on the blanket they'd spread, Tobio was standing right next to him. A volleyball in his hands. And he looked at that volleyball as if it was his most valuable possession.  
  
“Iwa-chan look! He likes volleyball!!”  
  
Oikawa sounded so excited that Iwaizumi couldn't help but to smile.  
“Well, than he'll surely have the best teacher with you.”  
  
Tobio suddenly looked up from the volleyball and looked at Oikawa.  
“Ball!”  
  
“It's a volleyball!”  
  
“Bollyball.”  
  
“Yeah, a volleyball!”  
  
“BOLLYBALL!” Tobio started to laugh and in his excitement he threw the ball right in Oikawa's face.  
  
He started to giggle and fell on his butt, before he got up again and walked to Oikawa to sit down in his lap.  
  
  
The admiration in Iwaizumi's eyes didn't vanish when he went back to the kitchen to finally make some food. He even hummed some tune while making the tomato sauce for the noodles.  
It didn't take to long and when the food was ready, he took of the apron and went to the living room.  
It was quiet when he walked in and for a second he thought that maybe he didn't hear them going to another room. But then he looked on the floor and there they were. Oikawa fell asleep on the floor and he held Tobio in his arms, who was also asleep.  
  
Iwaizumi understood. It had been quite an exciting day for both of them. He got a pillow and a blanket from Oikawa's bedroom and put the pillow under Oikawa's head while he draped the blanket over them.  
Oikawa moved in his sleep, his head falling to the side, and he muttered only one single word.  
  
  
“Tobio.”


End file.
